1. Field of Invention
Radio controlled model aircrafts are flown outdoors in a suitable location, that must have the prerequisites of: large open space away from houses and people, away from power transmission lines away from automobile traffic freeways, has upward air currents usually found near ocean cliffs. In addition if the remote radio control is lost or interrupted, the aircraft crashes resulting in damage or loss of the costly model aircraft. The flying of the model aircraft is limited by the weather considerations such as availability of wind of suitable direction and speed, absence of strong winds and rains or other weather considerations. In addition adequate daylight is necessary and flight of model aircrafts can only be engaged in daylight hours.
These requirements and restrictions for flying the model aircrafts severely limit the opportunities for peoples of all ages in engaging in flight of remote control model aircraft. The invention herein brings the flight of the radio controlled model aircraft indoors, eliminating all of the restrictions mentioned above.
2. Description of Related Art
There is prior art on wind tunnels which is used for testing aerodynamic forces and behavior on models. However this invention is unlike these prior art as it does not have any of the claimed features of a wind tunnel.